


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by KleirEstebanAustin



Series: Our Voices [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, I made myself sad again, M/M, MA BBYZ, Mental Instability, Spoilers for Season 2, all the homo, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES AND SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF JUSTICE IS ALL OVER THIS FIC!!Jaime is REALLY loosing it this time. It's a good thing he has someone on his side this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic ran in my head for over a year and just now I got to write it!  
> Building criticism will be blessed considering the fact English is not my native language so please do!  
> *ALSO! THIS IS ONLY THE NOT-EDITED BEGINNING OF THE FIC! THERE WILL BE MORE SOON AND I PROMISE I'LL EDIT EVERYTHING THIS TIME!*  
> Hope you'll like it and have a happy reading :')

The windows almost gave up under the pressure from the heavy rain. He sat on the old bed in his new so-called room. The room smelled, it was dirty, messy and all in all made him feel very uncomfortable. Sometimes he could even hear himself think over the sound of the screaming and crying for the rooms next to his.

 

He missed him so much, that was the only thought in his head these days; even the other voice was silent, like the voice was afraid to comment his state of mind like he used to.

 

What he would do to be in his place. To die instead of him and let him keep his life. His life where people loved him so much, where he loved everybody so much.

But most of all, he really wanted to die right now and be with him.

 

A slight knock were heard over the sounds, and suddenly, all together all the shouting, crying, whipping, screaming, they all stopped.

 


End file.
